1x1: Losing Sight
by Magnus Halliwell
Summary: Episode one of my continuation of the series  I own nothing . After Chris is abducted by Grimlocks on his ninth birthday the race is on to find him, and not just by the Charmed ones. Meanwhile Phoebe begins having strange visions
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Charmed" or its characters or its demons, I make zero financial profit from this nor would I like to as it is merely for fun_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Losing Sight<strong>

**Prologue  
><strong>

Chris sighed heavily from the picnic bench as he studied the park, it was a beautiful day for November, the sky was a perfect blue as the sun shone smilingly down on the blades of glorious green grass.

He was watching his family, his swarm of cousins along with his aunts, uncles, sister and father were all engaged in a game of football. Or at least it had been football, now the kids were simply charging at whichever adult held the ball, whatever it was it looked like fun. Then there was Wyatt who was standing chatting with his friends as they played on their Nintendo DSi's, again it looked like fun, everyone appeared to be having fun except him and it was his birthday. He sighed again.

"Why don't you go play with them sweetie?" his mom asked, Piper who was guarding the table and his newest baby cousin, "I don't mind sitting here by myself and little Penny. Its your birthday, you should be having fun."

"How can I have fun when no one came to my birthday party?" he complained glancing back at her, "I invited everyone in my whole class. Twice."

"Maybe they just forgot."

"I reminded them more times than twice," Chris pointed out, "they didn't forget, I'm just a loser with no friends."

"Aww honey, you're not a loser," his mom offered hugging him close, "making friends isn't easy, it doesn't make you a loser. You just have to keep trying, once they get to know you and they realize how great you are then you'll have lotsa friends."

"Mom I'm nine today, I've known them since kindergarten. I think they know me as well as they're going to," Chris informed her before noticing someone from his class, "oh my god mom, that's Josh and Aaron and Omar! Someone did come to my party after all."

With a surge of joy he bolted away from the table to approach the trio of the three who were probably the coolest kids in his class. He reached them excitedly only to see the three of them scowling at him in confusion which he promptly decided to ignore.

"Hi guys! Its so totally awesome you came to my birthday party afterall," he greeted them warmly and tried not to look too desperate, "you're so late I was beginning to think no one was coming but its cool, my kid cousins had to come but we can still have fun. You missed the presents… and the food but we haven't done the cake yet, its chocolate which is the best part, I helped my mom to make it and she's the best cook in the whole wide world."

"What are you talking about Halliweird?" Josh questioned before laughing, "oh I get it, you actually thought we were here for your lame birthday?"

"You're such a loser Chris, no one likes you and no one is coming to your stupid birthday," Omar added and showed him the basketball, "we're just here to shoot some hoops."

"Yeah," Josh snorted, "and what kind of loser bakes a cake with his mommy? Just get out of our way Halliweird and pray we don't beat you up too badly tomorrow in school for bothering us."

"Later loser," Aaron scoffed as the trio pushed past him and continued on there way, laughing.

"If I orbed you into a volcano you wouldn't be laughing," Chris muttered miserably under his breath, "lucky for you I'm a good witch."

He shifted his gaze to the ground and sighed again, wondering what was wrong with him. Wyatt never seemed to have trouble finding friends, but then Wyatt never seemed to have trouble with anything. He looked back at the table from which Piper was watching him anxiously, probably wondering where his friends were. Chris shook his head, hoping she got the message that he was still a friendless loser. She gave him a sympathetic look before being distracted by the baby waking up and balling for attention, babies were strange.

"Help!"

Chris spun around at the shriek for help, coming from nearby behind some bushes. He glanced back at the others, too far away to have heard, even his mom who was busy attending to Penny. For the briefest of moments he thought of calling for her but the innocent might not have time.

He ran towards the scream and saw some kind of demon, its skin was completely white made more obvious by its bald head. It was grabbing a little blond girl, younger than him but older than his cousins.

"Hey pick on someone your own size!" Chris yelled and flung out his hand, telekinetically pulling the girl from its grasp.

The girl instantly ran away screaming and the demon looked at him surprised, its eyes were the strangest thing, red but whirling and swirling strangely. He hadn't met a demon with such weird eyes before.

"So you're some kind of child-boy-witch?" the demon asked curiously, "your eyes shall sustain us for a lot longer than one single day methinks."

Chris lashed out again with his telekinesis, shoving the demon backwards into a tree, which it collided with hard and fell forwards unmoving. He waited for a second before creeping up to it and poking it with his foot to see it was truly unconscious, it still didn't move. He laughed triumphantly feeling a giddy burst of pride at how he'd taken care of the demon, by himself no less.

"I'm awesome!" he exclaimed punching the air.

"Not today," a second voice announced and he spun behind him to see another demon with the same whirling red eyes.

Chris stepped forward bravely, determination seeping into his bones as he flung his hand dragging the demon with it. The demon cried out as it crashed into a particularly sharp thorned bush, due to the lack of trees on that side. He started to smile, his parents and aunts would be so proud of him for stopping the demons from hurting that little girl, maybe he wasn't such a loser after all.

He felt a sudden sharp pain at the back of his head, and then he was falling. His body literally dropping to the ground as he mentally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: <strong>This is my first chapter of my first fanfiction of my first series, set after season 8 but not so far into the future that its the next generation although the Charmed children will be involved depending on the "episode" for lack of a better word. I shall try and update every day if anyone is interested, plotlines will vary but are Charmedy and hopefully close to the characters (although the children will be slightly different due to the fact they're not adults yet), I haven't read the comics but I've used some of the info on the charmed children from what I've wiki'd (rest I made up) to make it as canon as possible. Will feature demons and characters new and old, hope you enjoy... And please tell me what you think! Also if anyone knows/has any ideas on Billie's career path please tell me, thanks_


	2. Part 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Charmed" or its characters or its demons, I make zero financial profit from this nor would I like to as it is merely for fun_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Losing Sight<strong>

**Part 1  
><strong>

"Chris!" Phoebe yelled searching the park for any sign of her nephew, "Chris! Chris this is not funny, come out now... I'll give you a dollar? Do you want a dollar? Chris!"

"I'll give you a dollar?" Piper repeated slowly.

"Trying to bribe him into not hiding," Phoebe explained as if it were obvious.

"He just got $50 in birthday card money, a dollar is nothing," Piper pointed out irritably, "besides I don't think he just wandered off."

"You said he was upset about not having friends, maybe he just wanted to be alone," Phoebe offered.

"You said that half an hour ago and we still haven't found him," Piper complained, her worry seeping into her voice, "he wouldn't disappear for this long, he knows we'd worry... Something bad has happened to him I know it. I feel it."

Phoebe opened her mouth to reply only to be interrupted by the tell tale sound of orbing, their heads swiveled hopefully in unison at the swirling blue orbs which promptly became their sister. Paige, who was a red head again with a face that betrayed her anxious mood.

"Checked the manor, our home, Phoebe's home, Victor's, Billie's, his school, magic school, hell even the Golden Gate Bridge but no sign of Chris anywhere," Paige told them guiltily, "sorry guys, I think we are looking at the D word."

"Hey," Coop greeted them and Phoebe nearly jumped as her husband came up behind them carrying a little girl who was not one of theirs, "I think I may have found something, Cindy tell them what you told me, they're the monster hunters."

"A monster tried to take me," the girl whimpered and sniffed, her little face already stained with tears, "I was playing hide and seek with my mommy when the monster tried to take me and it was really scary and then this boy came and waved his hand and magicked me away from the monsters, so I ran away."

"Was the boy wearing a red shirt?" Phoebe asked gently feeling the fear emanating from the little girl as she nodded into Coop's shoulder.

"Okay how about the monsters, what did they look like?" Piper asked desperately.

"Like monsters," Cindy offered unhelpfully, "can we go find my mommy now?"

"Of course we can sweetie, I'll help," Paige told her before turning back to her sisters, "see if you can get a premonition off of anything Pheebs, sorry maternity leave is over."

"Haha very funny," Phoebe muttered sarcastically.

"And get the kids out of here," Piper added, "take them to magic school so they're safe, it doesn't sound like they were targeting Chris specifically but just to be safe. And call Billie, have her check the book and we'll meet her there and exchange info."

"Billie's at work, that's why she couldn't make the party," Paige pointed out.

"Well I think my son being abducted by demons kind of counts as an emergency," Piper snapped grabbing Phoebe's arm and pulling her away, "come on, let's go premonition hunting."

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey witchy boy," a voice taunted.<p>

Chris groggily opened his eyes, wincing at the thumping pain in the back of his head as he slowly sat up and saw he was no longer in the park. The tunnel was too square and too gray for the underworld and the stench clogging his nostrils was vile. Then he noticed the demon standing in front of him, its head cocked to one side as it studied him with its whirling eyeballs.

Instantly he reached out his hand in readiness to telekinetically fling his foe aside but was stopped and hands roughly yanked his arms behind his back. He concentrated on orbing only to have the demon behind him drag him back and haul him to his feet, digging its nails or claws painfully into his wrist to stop him from getting away.

"Just take his eyesight before he tries something else you fool!" the second voice barked from behind him as he began struggling to break free, "we have no idea what kind of powers he has."

"You better let me go or I will kill you," Chris told them as threateningly as he could, "and even if you do kill my me, my mom is one of the Charmed Ones and they will make you wish you had never been born. Or hatched. Or spawned. Or whatever happens to demons."

"I fear no witch," the first demon spat.

It stretched out its arm to just before Chris' eyes and started showering him with bright blue sparks, like miniature lightning bolts and he found himself unable to tear his eyes away, even as the pain started. His eyes started to feel hot, hotter and hotter with such an intense agonizing heat he felt as though his eyes were on fire. He screamed as his eyes burned and started struggling more violently against his captor, finally succeeding in throwing himself to one side and closing his eyes.

He shuffled backwards into a wall and clutched at his eyes, the pain was less but still there. He tried to ignore it, focusing his attention on getting away as he opened his eyes to look for an exit only to find everything was suddenly pitch black. He blinked a few times and then a few more times but everything remained dark.

"Why can't I see? What happened? What did you do to me?" Chris demanded hoping he didn't sound as afraid as he felt.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the second voice sneered from nearby.

* * *

><p>"See anything yet?" Piper questioned impatiently.<p>

"Not yet," Phoebe told her sister, again.

"We should just head back to the manor, scry for Chris, go through the book," Piper rambled on, "I don't think you're getting a premonition anytime soon."

"It's not from lack of trying," Phoebe pointed out sadly, "I want to find him just as much as you do."

"I know Phoebe, I just... I can't lose him again," Piper whispered, "and this is my fault, if I had just been paying more attention to him then maybe he'd be okay. I'm his mom, I'm supposed to protect him, why can I never protect him?"

"Oh honey, you can't blame yourself, it is not your fault," Phoebe offered gently going over to hug her sister, "you hear me?"

"And what was he thinking running off to fight demons like that anyway?"

"He was probably thinking about saving that little girl," Phoebe said quietly, "its what any of us would have done, he's a good person, you raised him to be a good person."

"He's nine years old Phoebe," Piper sighed, "I just want him to be safe."

"And he will be safe once we find him and you can blow the crap put of those bastards who took him."

"If he's even still alive," Piper muttered as Phoebe moved away to lean against a nearby tree.

"Of course he's still alive, he's too smart and-"

_She was cut off by a sudden premonition intruding, she saw a glimpse of Chris before everything changed. She was standing in the heart of devastation, the rubble and ruins of San Fransisco surrounded her, the smell of smoke was so strong it seemed to choke her as she saw fire burning everywhere and balls of flaming rock cascading though the air and smashing onto the ground beside her._

_The force of the collision sent shock waves through the earth, with enough force to not only throw her off her feet but to sent fragments of earth hurtling through the smoke clogged air as cracks appeared in the ground spreading across the thin crust of rock and starting to fall, fall away into a vacuum of red hot magma rising from beneath her very feet. She started to run, desperately running away as the ground gave way, she screamed despite herself as she tripped and started to fall, plunging into the crimson sea of red hot death.  
><em>

_"Stop this Phoebe."_

Phoebe screamed and fell to her knees on the grass shaking violently, she was back in the present in the park. The sun was still shining, the sky was still blue, she could smell again the scent of the freshly cut grass as Piper knelt beside her.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Piper asked gently wrapping her arm comfortingly around her younger sister.

"I... don't know," Phoebe answered slowly, "but its bad."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: <strong>If anyone knows/has any ideas on Billie's career path please, please tell me, thanks_


	3. Part 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Charmed" or its characters or its demons, I make zero financial profit from this nor would I like to as it is merely for fun_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Losing Sight<strong>

**Part 2  
><strong>

"I've never seen like this before," one of the demons was saying, "I feel so refreshed, so alive, I feel like I could kill a thousand mortals in one day and it wouldn't even dent our ability to see their auras."

"Even better is it sustains us both," the second demon agreed or maybe the first, Chris was having trouble telling their voices apart, "we just need to keep the boy with us, and keep him alive."

Chris tried to ignore them and concentrate on orbing back to the manor, focusing all his attention on transporting himself home. It failed. For the seventeenth time. He had to assume the demons had done something to stop his powers from working when they stole his eyesight, his birthday kept getting worse and worse. But his family would come to save him soon, he knew they would and he just had to hold on until then.

"Put him in the cage for now," the first demon barked, "we have to take our new sight for a test drive."

A second later he felt hands grabbing him and throwing him painfully into a solid wall, he bounced off it and onto an equally solid floor. He groaned in pain as he heard metal slamming against metal and a key turning squeakily, them locking them in he guessed.

"How does that feel witch? Not fun to be thrown into something is it?" the second demon snapped angrily, "except I don't need powers to throw you backwards."

"Go to hell!" Chris retorted bitterly, "oops I said I swear- I mean yeah go to hell! I'm not scared of you."

"Well you should be," the first demon sneered.

Chris heard their footsteps retreating, echoing distantly as they got further and further away. He waited a few minutes to make sure he was truly alone, he could hear something dripping but nothing to indicate the demons were nearby.

He stood up shakily, finding it strange to be standing with his eyes wide open but still seeing nothing but blackness, he rubbed his still stinging eyes but it did nothing for his sight or the pain. He tentatively took a step forwards and tripped over something, a metallic clang echoed as he crashed hard onto the ground again. This time he didn't bother to get up, he just shivered in the cold and fought off the urge to cry, silently hoping his family would come to save him, soon.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling any better now Pheebs?" Paige asked gently.<p>

"A bit," Phoebe answered quietly taking the mug from her sister, the three of them now having returned to the manor and were trying to make sense of what had happened, "it was just... so vivid, I felt as if I was actually there and it was chaos... It was so horrible, no wonder someone wants me to stop it."

"Not meaning to sound selfish or anything but what has your premonition got to do with Chris?" Piper questioned pausing in her rapid pacing of the kitchen, "I know that this is big but he may not have a lot of time."

"I don't think it has anything to do with whoever took Chris," Phoebe told her, "I started to see him but then it was like someone or something hijacked my premonition and gave me the end of the world instead."

"Well did you see where Chris was?"

"Not really, unfortunately," Phoebe sighed, "but he was alive, that's a plus."

"Okay so I checked through the book," Billie announced striding purposefully into the kitchen and waving a piece of paper at them, "wrote down a list of all the demons who target or have anything to do with children... didn't exactly have a lot to go on so its not exactly a short list."

"Let me see it," Paige asked taking the list from her which the other sisters rushed to look at.

"Wait Grimlocks?" Phoebe muttered, "they're the ones who abduct children and steal their sight."

"Yeah we've fought them before, so what?" Piper interrupted.

"I didn't see where Chris was but there was something wrong with his eyes, could be related," Phoebe guessed.

"That's not exactly a lot to go on," Billie pointed out.

"It's the best we've got," Phoebe told them with a shrug, "we should whip up some vanquishing potion fast and hit the storm drains."

"If it is them then Chris only has 24 hours before..." Piper trailed off and swallowed nervously, "why don't we split up? Phoebe and Billie stay here to make the potion, we don't know how many there are and since I can vanquish them without a potion me and Paige can go looking for them now."

"Why don't the three of you go and I'll stay here and work on the potion," Phoebe offered hurriedly, "its not a difficult potion if I remember correctly, even Leo could make it and you could do with more active powers around in case its not Grimlocks. I could always be wrong about the second premonition being unrelated."

"Great thinking Phoebe," Piper offered grabbing Paige's arm along with Billie, "back soon."

"We should probably get some flashlights first if we're going to be searching the storm drains," Paige pointed out.

"Also great thinking Paige."

* * *

><p>"Okay I think we were probably wrong about the Grimlocks," Paige announced sighing.<p>

"No we will find him, we just need to stay positive and keep looking," Piper told them firmly.

"We've been searching for hours and we've found nothing, unless you count the rats you blew up," Paige pointed out.

"They might have been demons, wouldn't be the first time," Piper said defensively.

"And we're lost," Billie added.

"Only because someone wouldn't let me get a map," Paige sighed again, "look Piper we're useless to Chris if we don't even know where we are."

"Then go get a map and me and Billie will keep looking," Piper offered and Paige reluctantly orbed away.

Billie suppressed a sigh as they continued on in the semi darkness of the tunnels, they all looked the same to her and she felt their search was futile. Also she made a mental note that heels were not the best shoes to be wear in storm drains.

The silence was abruptly broken by her cell phone, she swallowed nervously and stopped to check the caller ID, Piper seemed oblivious and kept on walking. Sure enough it was her boss, her new boss, probably wondering why she'd left in a hurry. Either that or he was calling to fire her for the incident. She allowed herself that sigh and flipped open the cell.

"Hi Mr Klive," she greeted her boss in a much more cheerful tone than she felt, "how can I help you?"

_"I th... you... n... why," _his voice crackled of the bad line.

"Mr Klive I don't think the signal is great, you're breaking up I can't understand you," she tried to tell him but had no idea how much of it was getting through to him, "let me call you bac-"

She was cut off as she suddenly struggled to breath, the cell and flashlight fell from her fingers as she clutched at her neck but nothing visible was choking her. She collapsed to her knees, fighting for breath she forced her head to turn to see a pasty bald demon watching her with a clenched fist, he was probably the one killing her. She tried to open her mouth to call for Piper but couldn't speak, she couldn't even move her hand to telekinetically throw him away from her. She was going to die.

Without warning the demon suddenly launched backwards and smashed into the wall, her grateful lungs gulped down much needed air as her frantically sought out her savior. Expecting to see Chris she was shocked to see it was a man who had saved her, around her own age with wild brown hair and green eyes.

"_Stealer of sight, taker of life_

_I blind you with these words of light_

_No longer on the surface dwell_

_I vanquish you straight back to hell_," the newcomer chanted, reading off of a small piece of paper before glancing back up at the demon.

The demon screamed as flames sprouted all over its body, she jolted away from the heat as the demon was vanquished in an fire explosion. She gaped at the spot the demon had been as the stranger walked over to her and offered her a hand up.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: <strong>Thanks so much to FreeHugsandLollipos for reviewing! Glad to know someone likes this story and I love you suggestion, was leaning towards teacher but like that better thank you  
><em>


	4. Part 3

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Charmed" or its characters or its demons, I make zero financial profit from this nor would I like to as it is merely for fun_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Losing Sight<strong>

**Part 3  
><strong>

A flash of light announced the arrival of her husband and Phoebe glanced up from the potion bowl to see Coop with Leo, she nearly smiled seeing them if not for the deranged concern etched into Leo's features. Despite not smiling she was still somewhat relieved to hear from them and she was never not pleased to see her treasured husband.

"Any news on Chris?" Leo blurted out immediately.

"We think Grimlocks took him, the others are searching the sewers now and I'm making the vanquishing potion," Phoebe told him reaching out to hurriedly turn the book back to the page the potion was on, she didn't feel then was the right time to mention her doomsday vision, "how are the kids?"

"They're fine, we just wanted to check in," Coop told her.

"If Grimlocks took Chris then we need to get him back quickly," Leo interrupted.

"We know, he has 24 hours although now its more like..." Phoebe started to answer and checked her watch which seemed to have stopped hours ago, "and my watch is broken."

"No he has less time, when a Grimlock steals sight from a magical child it lasts for longer than 24 hours," Leo explained frantically, "and also unlike a mortal child the blindness becomes permanent in less than half that time, it cannot be healed even by vanquishing the demons. If Chris is blind he will be completely unable to orb, I am not so sure about his other powers but I'm doubtful he can use them."

"It explains why he hasn't orbed back here I guess," Coop pointed out.

"Okay that is not good," Phoebe muttered scratching her head as she tried to think.

_Scry for the boy then get back to your vision_

"Scrying, good idea," Phoebe muttered scowling as she glanced around to see who has spoken but saw no one except for the two men, "will that still work Leo?"

"I think so," Leo said nodding nervously.

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p>"I think so," Billie replied taking the stranger's hand as he helped her to her feet, "thank you by the way, for the whole saving my life thing."<p>

"You're welcome," the man offered, "I don't know why you're down here but its not safe, go down that left fork behind us then take a left then a right and you'll be out of the storm drains... forgive me for asking this but you seen very calm for someone who was just nearly killed."

"Yeah well you get used to it as a witch," Billie told him with a nervous laugh.

"Wait, you're a witch too?" the man questioned.

"Yep."

"With actual powers?"

"Yep."

"Wow, that is amazing," the man announced smiling, "I've never met another witch before, not one who wasn't dead anyway."

"My name's Billie," she introduced herself and offered her hand for him to shake, "Billie Jenkins."

"Patrick. Tate," he replied taking her hand.

Before she could think of what to say next she heard a bang and Patrick blew backwards, she glanced to the right in a panic but saw only Piper, who had apparently tried to blow him up. She spared her friend a dark look and looked back at Patrick who was clutching a wounded shoulder.

"What did you do that for!"

"I was saving your butt from the demon," Piper told her as if it were obvious.

"He's not a demon, he's a witch who just vanquished the demon," Billie pointed out exasperated and Piper winced.

"Oops sorry, my bad," Piper offered to Patrick.

"I take it you're a witch too?" Patrick replied while producing a roll of bandages from his pocket and applying it to his bloody shoulder.

"Yeah," Piper nodded as the two walked over to him, "don't suppose the demon told you where my son was before you vanquished him?"

"No but there's a second demon," Patrick explained, "he probably has the inno- your son."

"How do you know there's a second demon?" Billie asked curiously.

"Because the demons are Grimlocks and Grimlocks travel in pairs," Patrick continued as he finished bandaging his shoulder, "besides there were two of them in my vision."

"Your vision?"

"Well I don't suppose you know how to find them?" Piper talked over her.

"Of course, its not like I was wandering aimlessly through the storm drains," Patrick half laughed, "that's just stupid."

"Okay genius, just help us find Chris and my sister will heal your shoulder for you," Piper offered him, "sound fair?"

"No offense but I prefer to work alone," Patrick replied frowning slightly.

"You said you hadn't met any other witches," Billie pointed out, "therefore you can't have tried working with other witches so how can you know what you prefer? And with an injured shoulder-"

"-that your friend caused-"

"-shut up- you could use some back up and need I remind you a little boy's life is at stake?" Billie finished and he hesitantly sighed.

"Alright fine but don't tell anyone," Patrick agreed and pulled out a compass from his pocket.

"Your plan is to find him with a compass?" Piper said slowly.

"It's enchanted to point in the direction of demons," Patrick said defensively, "and right now its locked on to Grimlocks."

"That is pretty cool," Billie muttered impressed.

"Why did it just start spinning like that?" Piper asked and sure enough the needle had just started spinning around.

"The Grimlock shimmered away... we just lost it."

* * *

><p>Chris sighed and forced his thoughts to focus, which was becoming increasingly difficult with eyes, the pain got worse not better. He leaned against the bars again and held his hand in front of the lock, willing it to open, willing his telekinetic powers to work. They didn't.<p>

"Return my sight, obey me now..." he chanted quietly, maybe if his active powers wouldn't work he could make up a spell to restore his sight, how hard could it be? "for I am a Halliwell?"

He cried out in pain as his eyes suddenly seared once more, he clutched a them hopelessly, he hadn't realized eyes could even hurt before. After a few seconds the pain receded, becoming a raw but bearable ache once more. Clearly his spell-making skills left a lot to be desired.

"Why does nothing go right for me?" he asked of no one in particular.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall flicking open his sightless eyelids, only now they weren't sightless. The world was a blur of vague shapes and dull colors all of a sudden, he blinked a few times but the images became no clearer. It was a start however, he felt a flash of hope that maybe he wasn't such a bad witch after all.

His thoughts were intruded by hurried, angry footsteps surging towards him. The "cage" door was flung violently open before the demon hauled him roughly out, it lifted him to its level and sneered with a blur of yellow teeth. He felt everything shift, like when he orbed except it was not him controlling it and it wasn't an orb before the demon threw him backwards again. He hit a wall hard and fell onto the hard ground, everything seemed a lighter blur than before but the wall and floor were just as painful to be knocked into.

"What did you do witch?" the demon screamed grabbing him up by his neck, "how did you alert the witches to our location?"

"I didn't do anything," Chris told him truthfully before feeling something smash into his head and knock him to the floor.

He had never been hit that hard before in his life, he could actually feel his head ringing from the force of the blow, he put a hand to his head now throbbing painfully.

"Liar! Now tell me what you did!" the demon bellowed yanking Chris painfully up by his hair, "my brother is dead now."

"But I didn't do anything!" Chris protested fighting off tears as the demon struck him again, "stop hitting me! I don't know anything, I didn't do anything. Its not my fault!"

The demon let him drop to the ground, his anger seeming to have abated... slightly.

"I shall be back soon, don't try anything," the demon announced at the back blob of demon vanished.

Chris allowed himself a relieved breath before tasting blood in his mouth which he promptly spat out, he curled into a ball and whimpered at how much it was hurting to move. He just wanted to go home, he just wanted to be with his family even if no one else thought families were "cool" he just wanted to be with them safe at home.

He could feel tears welling in his eyes which he promptly wiped away. If Wyatt was here he would have killed all the demons and orbed home in time for dinner already, but then Wyatt wouldn't have let himself be captured in the first place but if he had he definitely wouldn't cry. Crying was for babies, that's what Wyatt said and he didn't want Wyatt to make fun of him for crying. He had to be brave and strong and keep trying to figure out a way to escape. He needed a better spell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: <strong>Thanks to mclaughlin for reviewing! Good to know some people are liking my story and I hope this update didn't take too long for you ;)  
><em>


	5. Part 4

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Charmed" or its characters or its demons, I make zero financial profit from this nor would I like to as it is merely for fun_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Losing Sight<strong>

**Part 4  
><strong>

"What do you mean you lost it? You just said you can track it!" Piper yelled.

"Unless it shimmers to a different location above the surface, it probably freaked that the first one was vanquished," Patrick explained with a shrug, "hang on."

With that he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, Piper simply threw up her hands in frustration and stormed off. Only to be blocked by a swirl of blue orbs as Paige returned looking triumphant and waving a map at them brightly.

"Got the map!"

"Well apparently Chris isn't in the storm drains anymore," Piper pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Paige asked curiously before noticing Patrick for the first time, "and what's with the injured shoulder dude?"

"He's a witch," Billie informed her moving over to the sisters, "vanquished one of the Grimlocks with a spell."

"Interesting," Paige mused, "how'd his shoulder get injured though?"

"They're in a warehouse at the docks," Patrick stated quietly as eyes returned to him, "quite a drive though but when we're there the compass should pick up the Grimlock again and we can find him."

"Are you sure?" Piper questioned doubtfully.

"My visions are never wrong," Patrick said defensively flicking open his eyes and getting to his feet and saw Paige, "where did you come from?"

"I orbed."

"Orbed?" Patrick repeated slowly with a confused expression.

"Don't you have a whitelighter?" Billie wondered.

"A whitelighter?" Patrick repeated looking even more confused.

"Let's worry about that later, right now we should get to the docks," Piper interrupted taking Paige's hand, "you better be right."

"I am."

"Or we'll vanquish you instead," Piper added making the young witch look slightly anxious, "now hold hands."

"Why?" Patrick asked as Billie took both his and Paige's hands.

"So I can orb us there of course," Paige answered as she simultaneously orbed the group to the docks in twilight.

"I think I need to sit down," Patrick muttered looking dizzy as he started to fall backwards only to be pulled back upright by Billie and Paige.

"Pass out later, find Chris now," Piper told him firmly to which he sighed and pulled his compass back out.

"Okay... this way," Patrick offered leading them away.

* * *

><p>"<em>At this time, at this hour<em>

_I call upon the ancient power_

_Once ago in memories past_

_I could see with sight so vast_,"

Chris chanted, hoping against hope this spell would work unlike his last twenty attempts, he was beginning to think his previous spell had done nothing and the first demon's vanquish had been what had partially returned his sight, nonetheless he had to keep trying,

"_On this night return to me_

_Restore my sight so I can see_."

Instantly his mind was flooded with memories, so many it overwhelmed him as he saw a different life but still his. A life where his father was no longer mortal and no longer around, a life where his brother was cruel, a life where his brother was evil, a life where Wyatt led the demons to the surface, a life where his mother died in his arms, a life where Wyatt murdered his aunts, a life where he fought against his brother, a life with Bianca, a life where he traveled back in time to save his family, a life where he died trying to save his brother.

He cried out at the overwhelming surge of memory, he stood and tried to force himself to breath calmly. He had no idea why the spell had backfired or if the things he suddenly saw were real or not... however he remembered fighting the Grimlocks before and his sight had returned along with the memories, along with his powers. He stopped running.

He heard rather than saw the Grimlock's shimmer of return and turned slowly to face him, clenching his hand into fist to choke the demon.

"I don't need your power to do this, do I?" Chris commented darkly as the demon feel to its knees clutching at his throat as it fought to breath.

A part of him wondered if he should be doing this but his new memories silenced that part, demons were evil and should be taken out, especially ones who had hurt him. He could feel its life force draining away, like water trickling through his fingers. Then it was gone.

Before the body had time to disintegrate it was blasted into nothingness, he glanced up to see his mom had blown it up. They had finally come for him but too late, if he hadn't cast the spell when he did his sight would have been lost forever.

His mother rushed towards him while Paige hung back with Billie and the man... some witch Wyatt had killed. Would kill? Piper finally reached him and hugged him close, in the background he saw Coop beaming Phoebe and Leo there who all ran to him.

"Oh Chris thank god you're okay," his father was saying as he hugged them both.

"Yeah," he muttered wondering whether he should tell them about his new memories... nah he'd wait.

* * *

><p>Phoebe snuggled up to her husband who was already sound asleep, she was tired but sleep kept evading her. She was worried about Chris, he hadn't seemed like himself after they'd brought him home and then there was the apocalyptic vision everyone kept dismissing. She sighed and closed her eyes.<p>

_Don't dismiss it Phoebe, it will happen. It will happen unless you stop it_

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked opening her eyes and finding herself no longer in her room but standing in the middle of nowhere, literally.

_"Who I am is not irrelevant," the voice said and she turned to see a man standing there, "but the vision is not."_

"You're not exactly giving me a lot to go on," Phoebe pointed out.

_"The Cult of Surazal. Stop them," he told her, "or the world will fall."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: <strong>Okay so this is the final chapter but the series will continue  
><em>


End file.
